gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XXL, is the third installment in the Punch Time Explosion series. Unlike XL this game not only features more characters but also a complete new story, stages and assist characters. Gameplay Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a mascot brawler fighting game bringing together several characters from the Cartoon Network Multiverse in one epic battle. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. For example, in the Dexter's Lab Stage players can pull 2 different levers, one setting off a conveyor belt, and the other firing a deadly laser. When players strike one another, glowing cubes will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these cubes, they will fill up their special meter that, when full, unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" attack against their opponents. For example, Ben turns into one of his aliens and launches missiles all over the stage. Certain assist characters and do Synergy attacks. For example, Madame Foster brings a plate of cookies to the arena, Chowder eats them, turning fat, and Madame Foster rolls him around the stage. Each character has their own special move set that uses different elements from their respective shows. Each has an up, down, and side attack. Most characters have a projectile attack. Modes Versus In this mode you can select a character and fight against other players. You can play with or against your friends up to four players. You can set the gameplay to a time limit, stock lives or how many kills you make. Items, Assists, Supers and Hazards can all be adjusted before a match. Survival In Survival Mode you can pick one character and you have to battle every character till the end. You have a certain amount of lives and damage you received after a battle will stay. Between levels you can pick up some health though. You fight every character in groups, each in a group from their own show, except for the four characters who are alone in representing their franchise (unlocked when all characters are unlocked). Online You can play online against people all over the world. It works the same as in Versus Mode. You can play quick matches online, a tournament or a competition (in which you fight people and see who won at the end of the month). Practice In this mode you can practice and train the moves of the characters you have. Event In Event Mode you play several little missions. In some missions you can choose who you are and in other missions you have to play as a certain character. Arcade In Arcade Mode you select a character and fight your way up to defeat HIM. It tells a little story which isn't connected to the FusionFall story mode. You fight several matches and encounter your rival, everyone has their own rival and reason to fight with them. When having beaten your rival you have to fight a Speed Demon form of HIM and claim victory (unlocked when all characters are unlocked). FusionFall The story mode is loosely based on the online game FusionFall. The whole world is in danger and the heroes have to save the world from destruction. The character team up and experience adventures in the world to eventually beat Lord Fuse. However, there is someone even greater behind all this. The story is larger explained later on the article. Characters There is a total of 50 characters, 57 if you count the duo characters. Of the 50 playable characters there are 25 who you must unlock in the Story Mode. Starter Characters |- | |Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Unlockable Characters Assist Characters Dexter's Laboratory *Dee Dee *Major Glory *Valhallen *The Infraggable Krunk Johnny Bravo *Little Suzy *Bunny Bravo The Powerpuff Girls *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Sedusa *Professor Utonium Courage the Cowardly Dog *Shirley *Le Quack *Ma Bagge *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The Queen of the Black Puddle *King Ramses Time Squad *Buck Tuddrussel *Larry 3000 Samurai Jack *X9 Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Stickybeard The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Dracula *Fred Fredburger *Lord Pain *Nergal *Jeff the Spider *Eris *General Skarr Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Cheese *Coco *Eduardo *Wilt *Madame Foster Ben 10 *Charmcaster *Veedle Bros. *Hex *Rook Blanko *Julie and Ship Chowder *Mung Daal *Panini *Gazpacho *Shnitzel The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife *The Inventor Adventure Time *Princess Bubblegum *Hunson Abadeer *Tree Trunks *Earl of Lemongrab Generator Rex *Bobo Haha *White Knight *Biowulf Regular Show *Muscle Man & Hi Five Ghost *Pops *Thomas *Destroyer of Worlds The Amazing World of Gumball *Anais Watterson *Tina Rex *Carrie *Bobert Johnny Test *Bling-Bling Boy *Dark Vegan *Mr. Mittens *Zizrar *Brain Freezer Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Video Games